


A Sweet Responsibility

by Lmj21



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: 6 times + 1, Fluff, Gen, Humour, Male-Female Friendship, Mild Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Play Fighting, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 08:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3971146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lmj21/pseuds/Lmj21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little glimpse into the growing friendship of Cullen Rutherford and Josephine Montilyet.<br/>Supposed to be a '5 times' fic but grew into 6 times as I couldn't get enough of this adorable pair.</p><p>Written in response to a kinkmeme prompt that simply asked for 'platonic hugs' between this pair so...<br/>6 times Josephine hugged Cullen first and the one time he initiates it.</p><p>(Title taken from Khalil Gibran "Friendship is always a sweet responsibility, never an opportunity.")</p><p>Please let me know if you enjoy it - comments/kudos make me smile :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sweet Responsibility

1\. The Destruction of Haven

The snow roared as it tumbled down the mountainside on a deadly path to engulf the fledgling Inquisition.

Cullen had ensured that the rest of the forces, as well as the advisors and villagers, had left ahead of him; he took one final look at the Herald before he slammed the door of the chantry and escaped through the tunnels himself.

Outside in the freezing air, the collected citizens huddled desperately together. Cassandra watched in horror as snow buried the tunnel entrance they’d just emerged from. Collectively they held their breaths, not daring to voice the fears that now rang through them all. Leliana and Josephine shot anxious looks at each other.

“He must have…” Leliana began.

“Don’t.” Cassandra scolded, eyes firmly set on the spot where the tunnel had disappeared, as if her glare could melt the freshly fallen snow.

After an agonising few moments, the group heard and saw the snow begin to shift: small, sharp movements at first until an arm emerged. Soldiers rushed to the struggling mound to help dig a path for their Commander.

Cullen staggered out, frost glazing his hair and his breath making small clouds in the air an audible sigh could be heard around the camp.

“Thank the Maker you are alive, Commander!” Josephine’s words flew to Cullen as she threw her arms around him, the force almost knocking the breath out of him and making him stagger a little. He laughed at the shock. Josephine quickly set to brushing as much of the snow from his mantle and rubbing his hands to share the little heat she had. 

“Commander, is the Herald..?” Cassandra asked, her voice thick with worry.

Cullen simply shook his head before casting his eyes to the ground. Josephine had not let him go yet and now held him tighter still as the fresh grief washed over him.

2\. At the War Table

“You’ve been styling your hair that way for ages now Leliana, why don’t we do something new with it?” Josephine tapped her fingers delicately on her ledger as they waited patiently for the Inquisitor to arrive.

“I’m used to it the way it is.” Leliana replied, sighing, she hated to be kept waiting.

“What about our Commander?”

This caught Leliana’s attention, she turned to them both with a grin.

“He does something with his hair already.”

“Hmm, it does look very nice today.”

“I don’t…” Cullen knew only too well the look the two women were giving him. He’d grown up with two sisters whose teasing had become relentless at times. For a moment he was transported to Honnleath playing nug in the middle. He was always the nug.

“You mean it gets that way on its own?” Josephine asked with mock innocence.

“Not entirely.” Cullen replied, knowing even as he spoke that his surrogate sisters were about to pounce.

Jospehine’s hand dug into his curls first, laughing as she ruffled his hair. The hair he’d spent longer than he should admit combing and waxing in preparation for their meeting. He’d begun to spend a lot more care and attention on his appearance lately and the effort had not gone unobserved by his fellow advisors as they now stood giggling by his side as he swatted their hands away from his hair.

They were suddenly drawn from their pursuit by the loud creak of the war room doors opening.

“Inquisitor, we were…” Cullen gulped, running his hand over his curls to smooth them once again.

“Eagerly awaiting your arrival. Some of us more than others.” Josephine teased.

“I wasn’t…I mean, I was. We have work to do.” Cullen hoped for a moment that a rift would open and drag him into the fade so acute was his embarrassment.

“Of course.” The Inquisitor replied, kindly ignoring her Commander’s blushes.

As the advisors ran through the various requisition orders and diplomatic dilemmas, Cullen watched with increasing concern at the Inquisitor’s impatient manner. He grinned to himself, remembering how he too had resented the tedious formality of these meetings when they’d first began. That was before he had had reason to look forward to them, he wondered whether she too shared his love of being outside and active and whether that was the reason for her fidgeting. Perhaps he could ask her to accompany him on a forthcoming mission, they could go on horseback and he could show her the places where he’d spent his youth, perhaps…

“Do you have a more important engagement?” Leliana’s harsh tone cut through his contemplation and his head turned to her sharply, feeling that he’d been caught out in his daydream. He was surprised to find that the question was not aimed at him.

“I’m sorry Leliana, my mind wandered.” The Inquisitor blushed and for a moment Cullen dared to hope.

“Ah, something more appealing occupying your mind?” Josephine chimed in, her eyes flicking to the side to catch Cullen’s boyish grin. 

“No, I didn’t mean that, it’s just.” The Inquisitor bit her lip and let out a nervous little laugh, a laugh so sweet to Cullen’s ears that he had to rest his hands on the table top to stop himself doing something stupid.

The Inquisitor looked up to see the women looking expectantly at her for an explanation.

“Perhaps we should leave you two alone?” Leliana helpfully added.

“No!” The Inquisitor interjected, clearing her throat she continued: “Bull and I had arranged to…well we were going to…” 

Cullen’s stammer was apparently catching, but his blush was now tempered by his deepening frown.

“Ah, I see, Inquisitor. Well run along. I’m sure you deserve some time to pursue your own interests.” Said Leliana drawing the meeting to a welcome close.

“Thank you.” She sighed back before dashing from the room.

“That is most surprising.” Leliana commented as she left swiftly after her.

“Indeed.” Cullen muttered under his breath, pinching his nose as he stared at the table in front of him.

“I’m sorry Cullen.” Josephine, ever the diplomat slipped her arms around him in a consoling hug. Cullen didn’t move but didn’t return the gesture either. Josephine squeezed his arm as she continued: “If I’d suspected for a moment, I would have never teased you like that…”

“It’s fine.” Cullen cleared his throat and made a half-hearted attempt at shuffling the papers in front of him.

“Please, I know you must be…disappointed.”

“I’ll live.” He gave an empty laugh before gently unlacing her consoling hands and smiling gratefully at her. “Although I would appreciate it if you didn’t bring styling tips into the war room, it does undermine the reputation I’m trying to cultivate as a stern Commander.”

“Of course my friend.” She smiled back, relieved to see that he was not so easily shaken by personal disappointment. Poor man, thought Josephine, he was obviously used to having his hopes dashed. 

3\. The Winter Palace

Cullen fought his way through the crowd to find a familiar face, any refuge amongst all the gaudiness. When he finally spotted Josephine, he quickened his pace to join her side. 

“Cullen!” She squealed and threw her arms around his neck giving him a noisy kiss on either cheek as a greeting. “Don’t you look divine!”

“Well I don’t know about that.” His hand rubbed at his neck, the stiff, unfamiliar collar irritating against his freshly shaved skin.

“Nonsense, you are married three times over if you’d so wish. Even as we stand here I can feel the daggers in your admirer’s eyes.” 

“Really?” He looked horrified rather than flattered.

“Don’t look so shocked, they’re harmless enough. Mostly. Anyway, stick close with me and they won’t bite.”

She’d not let go of him, her arm slipping around his waist to protect her companion from the circling predatory nobles. She knew he’d resented accompanying them and felt the least she could do was allow him a little respite from his hordes of admirers. She was aware of him standing stiffly by her side but he didn’t move away, eventually she tutted and took his arm, draping it casually over her shoulder to better create the illusion of unavailability. He shifted on his feet a little but didn’t object.

She dared a glance at her friend’s face while her sister was describing the empress’s last ball and met his eye. He smiled down at her; their height difference now stark as they stood side by side, he gave a playful wink before returning his full attention back to Josephine’s sister in perfect imitation of the gentlemanly Commander she’d demanded he be, and for that she was grateful.

Just across the floor, the Inquisitor danced haltingly with her suitor and as they swept past Cullen’s line of sight- he was relieved to feel that his heart did not ache as much as he imagined it might.

4\. An Assassination

Cullen strode through Josephine’s office towards the war room, he turned instinctively to greet her with a casual ‘Morning’, but did a double take when he didn’t receive his usual reply.

Instead of proceeding to the council, Cullen immediately ran to her side when he saw Josephine hunched over her desk, crumpled paper in her hands.

“Josephine, Josephine…” He whispered soothingly, her only reply was a quiet sob and he suddenly felt utterly useless. He made his way round the side of her desk, offering her a handkerchief drawn from his coat.

Josephine lifted her head momentarily from the ruined letter, allowing shaky breaths past her wet lips. When her eyes met his, so full of concern and compassion she fell apart again and loudly wailed: “Oh Cullen…”

Her arms clung around his waist, her face pressed against his cold armour as her crying shook her body. Cullen was struck by how small and fragile his poor friend looked now her grace and poise was stripped away. Something from years ago, a recollection of his sister’s first heartbreak, tugged at his heart and a low rumble built in his chest. He knew without doubt he would hurt whoever had caused this. 

Gently, with slow movements, Cullen knelt beside Josephine and allowed her to keep her fists balled in his fur mantle as he wiped stray strands of hair from her face.

“Tell me.” He said, fixing her with his serious frown. His gaze calmed her and she took a deep breath as she began:

“My family…” Her voice cracked a little but he nodded for her to continue. She quickly relayed the misfortunes of the Montilyet dynasty, Cullen wincing at the frivolity and callousness of so many generations of nobility before Josephine arrived at her own sorry part of the tale. She picked up the crumpled paper again from the desk and held it out to him, as he read the contents a thunderous expression replaced the benevolent warmth of his eyes.

“I’ve just learned my carriers were murdered and the documents destroyed.” Josephine whispered, summarising the gruesome contents.

Cullen exhaled loudly through his nose:

“Have you any idea who murdered them?” His words stabbed through his gritted teeth.

Josephine shook her head pitifully: “I will ask Leliana to look into it later. I do not want to distract the Inquisitor today when she has…”

“Nonsense.” Cullen growled as he rose from the floor. He strode across her office in a few easy paces and flung open the door to the main hall. Josephine could hear Cullen’s angry voice demanding that the other members meet them immediately, wincing as she considered the panic his tone may cause.

“This will be dealt with as a matter of urgency.” Cullen said as he scowled angrily, stilling any complaint that may have risen in Josephine’s throat. Then more gently as he came close to her desk once more “You have my word.”

5\. Lyrium Leash

Cullen’s dreams were feverish and broken – in fact they could hardly be described as dreams at all. When the demons swum before him, the torturous knowledge that he was hallucinating was of little comfort when the sharpness of their claws felt so real, their tongues so hot.

He gasped away, swallowing the air as if he would drown without it and stayed shivering, muscles clenched for a moment allowing his vision to adjust to the darkness of his room.

Blinking for a moment, Cullen squinted as he realised the room was not, in fact, completely dark: a candle still flickered in the gloom. In the pale light he could make out the shadowy form of a visitor sitting in a low chair at his bedside.

“Josephine?” His tongue scratched her name like dry leaves, his eyes heavy lidded and puffy.

“Hush,” she soothed, leaning forwards “you must be thirsty.” At Josephine’s words Cullen became acutely aware of the dry rasping of his throat and allowed himself to sit forward as she held a cup of cool water to his lips. 

She held the cup steady for him as he struggled with shaking hands to down the drink, gasping loudly as he finished.

“More?” She asked as she withdrew the cup to refill it once again. Cullen could do little more than mutely nod, the nightmare having wrenched his strength from his body. Once he’d finished the second cup he sighed and rubbed the heels of his hands over his eyes.

“How long have you been here?” He asked, frowning.

“That doesn’t really matter Cullen, I’ll be here for as long as I need to be.”

Cullen grimaced with embarrassment, he hated her seeing him like this: weak and confused and a burden to their cause.

“Josephine, if anyone knew…” The fear of disappointing the Inquisitor and all their loyal followers gripped him more tenaciously than his garish nightmares.

“You know I can keep a secret. Besides, I will not let you fail.” She said in a gentle, matter of fact tone that flooded his mind and made him feel utterly unworthy. Josephine plumped up his pillows once again before slipping an arm around him and laying him back down to rest.

“You have my word” She smiled to him before blowing out the candle.

He felt burning prickling at his eyes and swallowed the painful fear that knotted in his throat.

“Josie,” He began “I’m scared.” It was a relief to share the truth.

“I know, we all are. But we are stronger together.” She smoothed his damp curls with an almost maternal tenderness, before giving him a light kiss on the forehead.

In the dark, his tears fell unashamedly and eventually Josephine slipped into the bed next to him, she pulled his heavy, weary body to hers and cradled his damaged head, rocking him to sleep once more. 

6\. Wicked Grace

“And the dealer takes everything! I win again.” Josephine clapped her hands in delight before she began to spread her fingers out to gather her winnings.

“Deal again. I’ve figured out your tells Lady Ambassador.” Cullen stopped her actions with his sly tone and cocky grin. She almost didn’t have the heart to put him through another round but there was something simply irresistible about the challenge.

“Commander, everyone knows a lady has no tells.” She returned his cocky smirk with an altogether more devious one of her own. If he didn’t want to be humiliated, now was his chance.

“Then let’s see if your good fortune lasts one more hand.”

Fine, thought Josephine, he had this coming to him…

******  
“Cullen, what the…” Josephine gasped as she crept into her office to find the naked Commander rifling clutching a pile of his clothes. He quickly tried to cover himself and swore as his bare foot found one of his many belt buckles.

“I can’t exactly go back to my office like this!”

“Then put some clothes on! Andraste preserve me, I thought you were an intruder.” Josephine grumbled covering her eyes as he rapidly pulled on the easiest layers. 

“What did you expect Josie? You did disappear with my complete set of armour, not to mention my – never mind.” He huffed as he fumbled over various buckles.

“Well perhaps you’ll think twice before you bet against an Antivan in the future. Can I open my eyes yet?”

“Please do. You can help me find my…”

“Is this what you’re looking for?”

Cullen looked up to find Josephine swaggering toward him with his fur mantle slung about her shoulders.

He quickly tried to grab it but she ducked away and soon they were play fighting for the garment. Cullen knew he ought to have been ashamed for his ungentlemanly attacks but Josephine could certainly handle herself and managed to deflect most of his desperate swipes with ease. She chuckled at him as he missed her for a third time and instead fell on to the chaise.

“Antoine could never catch me either. And you claim to be able to read my ‘tells’!”

Just as Cullen was about to renew his attack, one of Josephine’s servants burst through the door.

“My Lady, is everything alright?”

“Of course, thank you, Commander Cullen was just teaching me some valuable self-defence.”

“Very well.” The servant backed out again, clearly confused by the sight of the Commander sprawled on the chaise and Josephine wearing his famous cloak.

Josephine smiled at her flustered friend and lent him a hand to pull him to his feet, she shrugged off the coat, their game now ended and placed it around his shoulders, drawing it close at the front and assisting with the buckles. She sighed as she looked him over, clearly content with the picture he presented her with. With a surge of familial love for the man she hugged him close:

“I am so pleased to see you looking so well, Cullen, truly I am.” She said as he softly returned the embrace, still finding such easy shows of affection quite daunting. Mia had always been far more comfortable with hair pulling and headlocks; usually with him on the receiving end.

“Thank you Josie, I know that I owe a great deal of my recovery to you.” He replied as he felt something in his chest lighten, a weight lifted that he hadn’t been aware he was carrying. They both allowed themselves a moment of contentment before pulling apart, Josephine pushed him away from her, shaking her head with a laugh:

“Now get back to your tower you ridiculous man!”

\+ 1 (7) Thedas is Saved

“Is it just me or do we have a moment to breathe?” Cullen greeted Josephine, handing her a drink. 

“Indeed Commander. Did you ever think this day would come?”

Cullen considered his answer for a moment as he sipped his wine:

“If I’m honest: no. And you?”

“Ah, that would be telling. But I forgot, you know all about my ‘tells’.”

“Will I never hear the end of that?”

“Probably not.”

They stood admiring the harmonious scene of their creation. Their comrades now safe from the immediate threat of Corypheus. Cullen realised as he surveyed the scene that while he’d received his fair amount of praise for his military prowess at the Arbor Wilds and the Inquisitor was swamped with grateful admirers, yet Josephine’s crucial role in the Inquisition had largely gone unnoticed. He turned to look at his friend, her eyes shone as she smiled across the room at various nobles, tilting her head in respect as they passed.

“Josephine.” He began, drawing her attention back to him for a moment.

“Yes, Cullen?”

“I suddenly feel ashamed that amongst all the speeches no one found time to honour you. I’m sorry for it.”

“That is the way it should be; a good ambassador goes unnoticed their triumphs seemingly appearing as if from nowhere. None of our noble houses would care to be reminded that they were coerced into their co-operation. I appreciate the thought, but really, it is unnecessary.”

“Nonetheless I feel that this night of celebration would be incomplete if I didn’t tell you how proud I am to have worked alongside you. You have been a true friend and a force to be reckoned with. Thank you Josephine, for everything.” Cullen smiled at her in open sincerity. Josephine put her hand to her heart and then held it out for him to shake. It was a more formal gesture than she was used to, but one that suited the Commander better than her usual exuberance. A natural diplomat, always ready to put others at ease.

He took her hand and shook it awkwardly, their professionalism at odds with the jovial surroundings.

“Thank you Cullen, I feel the same about you.” She replied warmly.

“Oh to the void with this.” Cullen huffed at their uncomfortable extended handshake and instead pulled Josephine to him. His arms folded protectively around her slim frame as he held her close to his heart: his closest friend and confidante. Josephine allowed herself to enjoy the strength and support her ally provided and sunk her head into the fur about his neck. She began to giggle as the tendrils of fur tickled her nose and she pulled away a little to shake away a sneeze. He laughed as he saw her delicate nose wrinkling and let his arms fall down a little further to dig into her waist, making her laugh burst out more violently and with an unladylike snort. 

“Oh dear, I think you’ve finally revealed a weakness Lady Ambassador.” 

“Nonsense Commander, I rather enjoy being tickled.”

The two friends grinned at each other suddenly feeling at ease and at home for the first time in many, many years.

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback/comments/kudos so very welcome :)


End file.
